


Some old friends

by spiesserchen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, LGBTQ Character, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiesserchen/pseuds/spiesserchen
Summary: After years of hunting Sarah got out. She built a family, got a wife and two wonderful kids. Until one day two old friends showed up with an old problem.
Kudos: 1





	Some old friends

„No“, I screamed and ran after my toddler, who tried to eat something which he shouldn’t do. Why did no one tell me that parenting would be that hard? Meanwhile the food started to cook over and burn on the stove, which I just cleaned on that morning. Soon the smoke of the burning food set off the fire alarm. „No, no, no.“

„Didn’t you tell me this morning before I left that, I quote: ‚Don’t worry honey, I got this‘?“ I turned around and my wife Heather was leaning on the doorframe of the kitchen.

I turned off the fire alarm and gave her a kiss. „Well I did until like half an hour ago, when I tried to start multitasking.“ I went back to the stove and took the pots off the stove. The food still looked edible, so I’m still counting that as a win.

„Which you promised me you would never try again when I am not around because it never works?“ She tried to suppress an unwanted grin.

I walked up towards her and grabbed her by her waist and pulled her tight. „What would I do without you?“ 

„Mommy, Mommy!“ Marie, my five year old ran up to me and clung herself onto my leg.

„Hey sweetheart.“ I let go of my wife and picked Marie up. „How was preschool?“

„Look, what I made!“ She showed me a drawing of our family in front of what I think is supposed to be our house. And a dog, which we don‘t have. „Sweetheart,why is there a dog?“

„Because we should get a dog, Mommy. Look, his name is James and he is super cuddly! All my friends have a dog.“

I smiled at her. „I don’t think it is the right time to get a dog. Maybe when your brother is a bit older.“ I put her down again and we all sat down and ate lunch.

After we brought the kids to bed, we decided to watch TV. We sat at the couch and I laid my head on her lap. The doorbell rang. I looked at the clock. Who would come over at this time?

I got up and went to the front door. When I opened it and immediately my heart stopped. „Hell no.“ And I tried to close the door but they were faster. 

„Please“, said a deep voice. „Just hear us out.“

I opened the door again and looked into the faces of Sam and Dean Winchester. „We need your help.“

„I got out. And I swore myself to never start again.“

„And we respect that, but —-“, said Dean.

„No. Obviously you don’t .“

„Hey honey, everything alright?“ My wife came to the door. I sighed.  
„Heather, Sam and Dean Winchester. Sam and Dean, my wife Heather. They are some old … friends.“ I turned to my wife. „Could you give us a minute?“ She nodded and went back to the living room. „I‘m not coming with you. Can’t you ask someone else?“

„It’s something personal.“ Sam handed me some articles. „You remember the case we worked a couple of years ago?“

I looked at the articles. When I met the Winchesters a couple of years ago, I still was a hunter and they worked a case somewhere in Texas. I was passing through with my partner at that time on our way to another case and found some supernatural traces at my motel. They led to a demon, the case that the Winchesters were working on. The demon was making deals with the people who were staying at this motel, without them knowing what they actually did. We had never dealt with a demon at that point, so we didn‘t really knew what we were getting ourselves into. My partner made a deal with him and died under unnatural circumstances later that day. The demon killed him, to get his soul faster like he did with everyone else. We captured him eventually and sent him back to hell for good.

„He is back.“ 

I looked at them. „No. No, that’s not possible.“

„The gates of hell were opened. He must have gotten out and he is after souls again.“ Dean looked at me. „It’s not something where others could help us. This is personal. We can do this alone, but we also could use another pair of hands.“

I looked down and began twisting my wedding ring.I was done with that. I had promised myself to never hunt again. Not to lose someone again because of a case gone wrong. I felt tears bubbling up in my eyes. The memory of him still hurts. I took a deep breath. „I can’t. Yes, that is personal, but I can’t risk my life again. Not with what I‘ve built here.I know how it feels when you lose someone you love and I can’t do this to the kids. I can’t do this to her.“

They looked at each other. „We are in town till tomorrow. Then we‘ll drive to the motel where he currently is and take him out. Once and for all. Maybe you‘ll change your mind.“ They turned around and I closed the door. 

Heather was still waiting in the living room. She knew immediately that something was wrong. „What’s going on.“

I took a deep breath. „I told you that I didn’t want to talk about my past. But now its time that you know the whole truth.“ I sat down next to her on the couch. „Every monster you heard of, Werewolves, Vampires, Shapeshifters, they are all real and I used to hunt them. A couple of years ago, when I was working a case in Texas, I had a partner. Nick. In the motel we were staying in, was a demon who made deals with people who were passing through and when they made the deal, he would kill them to get their soul faster. Nick made a deal. I found him dead in our motel room.“ I wiped a tear off my cheek. „The Winchesters and I captured that demon and sent him back to hell and I stopped hunting. Got out. Met you.“

„So , if you got out, what did they do here?“

„That demon is back. The gates of hell were opened and he got out. They asked me to help them get him.“

„What did you say?“

„No.“ I looked at her. „I can’t stand the thought of hurting you or the kids. I swore myself to never hunt again. I don’t want anyone to go through what I‘ve been through.“

Heather grabbed my hand. „I don’t know a thing about hunting and the thought of you killing nightmares kinda freaks me out. But I can see that this still hurts you and I know that if you are not going after that demon now, you will regret it for the rest of your life.“

„You can’t be serious.“

„Just promise me to come back.“

„I can’t do that.“

Her eyes filled with tears. „Promise me you‘ll try. Promise me that.“

I stood up and layed my arms around her. „I‘ll promise.“ 

I went to the garage and opened the lock on a wooden box, where i kept all my hunter belongings in. I stuffed them all in my bag and dialled Deans number on my phone. „Hey. If you‘re still up to catch that dick, I‘ll be with you.“

The next morning they came and picked me up. 

„What are you going to tell the kids?“, I asked.

„I don’t know yet.“

From the front porch of the house I saw that black impala parking at the side of the street.

„I love you.“

She smiled and gave me the drawing Marie made yesterday in preschool. „I love you, too.“I folded it, and put it in one of the front pockets of my jacket. Then I grabbed the bag and made my way to the car.

Sam took my bag and put it in the trunk of the car. „Are you sure about this?“

I wasn’t sure at all. I knew that I just left my normal life behind and that there was the possibility that I was never going to come home again, but the alternative would be regretting not doing this for the rest of my life. „Yeah of course I am.“ And I sat down in the backseat of the car and we started driving.


End file.
